


i wont let another minute go to waste

by rocket_rach



Category: Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Clois, F/M, Smut, Superman - Freeform, based off reign of the superment, i need more lois and clark fucking and loving each other, lois loves alien dick and that's that on that!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocket_rach/pseuds/rocket_rach
Summary: Lois and Clark catch up





	i wont let another minute go to waste

Clark looked pretty good for a dead man. Which was why Lois was tearing him out of that black suit like it was on fire. Her hands tore at the cuffs on his wrists as her lips pressed hungrily to any bare inch of skin she could reach. He was laughing as they tumbled back into their couch. Lois smacked him. Clark stopped laughing, but he still had that stupid smile on his face that she was now attempting to kiss off. His hands were placed on the curve of her back, large sure fingers pulling her as close as he possibly could.

“Clark,” she growled. “I’m trying to undress you.”

“Mhm,” he said.

Lois finally pushed herself up, her hands braced on his chest. He was here, he was back, and he was alive. While Lois was busy admiring his body, he finally relented and pulled off his black suit, revealing his finely muscled chest. Her hands got to work quickly. She followed every ridge and valley of muscle, from his pectorals down to the v of his hips. She adjusted her hips on his. His hands were gripping them, stopping them from moving any further.

“Lois…” He murmured.

The thing that terrified a lot of people about Superman was his sheer strength. They thought he actively had to watch the amount of strength he put into every action. But when it came to people he loved? He never had to watch himself. They trusted that he wouldn’t accidentally break them, so he trusted himself around them. However, superspeed was not out of the question. Clark lunged up, finding her crimson painted lips and taking them once again. Six months of stasis, six months of absorbing ion radiation from the Eradicator through an energy stream had made him desperate for touch. Specifically, desperate for _her_ touch. His hands slid up her back, tangling themselves in her lustrous black hair.

Lois was nipping at his lip, having learned that if she attempted to bite him, she’d chip a tooth. But he could feel her urgency as her hips started moving again, grinding harder against him.

“I’m still pissed I can’t leave hickeys on you,” She gasped as she finally broke away for air. “Because I want the whole world to learn who you belong to.”

“You, Lois,” He grinned. He pulled his hands away from her and tugged off her clothes. He made short work of the leggings he was wearing. “I’m always yours.”

Lois took his hand, dragging it to her dripping center. Her hand was wrapped over his, guiding his fingers inside of herself. She loved this game, she closed her eyes as he finally breached her. The game of pretending that she had power over him. He loved this game, Clark closed his eyes as her warm tightness enveloped his finger. The game of Lois taking full control of him. 

“Do the thing,” She purred.

Clark was nothing if not a gentleman. He began to vibrate his fingers inside of her, earning a desperate cry from her for his efforts. Her body began to curve, the muscles and nerve endings lightning up through her body. He moved his fingers just a bit faster. Lois’ hands flew to Clark’s hair and tugged viciously at his long locks.

“God, Clark,” She panted, using his hair as anchor now. “I’m… _Christ_ ,” her body trembled over his, then soon she was very nearly doubled over. “Clark!”

With that, she was coming beautiful over his hand. Her nails cracked on his scalp as her toes curled in themselves. Her chest was heaving, nipples hard from all the stimulation. Clark ducked his head down, biting at the top of her breasts as she continued chanting his name. He finally peeked up, seeing Lois tremble one last time before whining. Clark pulled his fingers from her as she slumped onto his chest.

“I missed those fingers,” Lois panted. Her hair was hiding half of her face as she looked up at him. “Missed what they could _do_.”

“Just my fingers?” He asked.

She laughed.

Clark thought it was the most beautiful sound in the world. He kissed the side of her face as her hands slowly began moving down.

“Wanna know something weird?” He asked as her hand finally wrapped around him.

“Hm?” She purred.

Lois’s thumb was lazily rubbing the head, smearing the precome that had dribbled out. Clark shuddered, his body thrumming with pleasure as her fingers moved down to the base, then back up.

“Eradicator told me not to have sex before we left. Weird?”

She stopped and squeezed him. “He did what?”

Clark shifted them, so he was leaning against the back of the couch, his chest heaving. He wanted to grab Lois and make love to her till they both forgot their names. But her grip on him told him that they weren’t doing anything until Clark cleared up what they were talking about.

“I think-ah, I think he was worried about me not being at full strength. I’m sure it’s fine,” he hoped that was enough.

Apparently, it was, because Lois shifted in his lap and resumed her stroking. “We will be discussing this later,” she decided, then dropped onto the floor between his thighs. She licked the shift, her hands cupping his balls in the way that always reduced Clark to blubbering mess. 

Her mouth was warm and wet and took him with an ease that none of his other partners had ever been able to accomplish. His fingers threaded through her black hair, knowing that if he tried to push her head it would be over. Violet eyes closed as she moaned around him, sucking him deeper.

 

“Ah, Lois…” Clark was panting now. 

She slid off him with a pop. “Need something, Smallville?”

“Enough, please. I need you.”

Lois grinned and squeezed his balls, then climbed into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as one of his hands guided himself to her center. She felt his head, then sunk down slowly. Warm and wet, Clark groaned so loudly that the windows shook. Lois’s violet eyes were pinning Clark to his spot on the couch as she felt herself slowly fill.

“You’re so tight,” he panted, his hands gripping her hips. “God, _Lo_.”

“I… didn’t… see anyone else. Knew they wouldn’t be you. Knew they could never measure up.”

Clark tucked his head into her neck, kissing and nipping her skin to hide the massive grin on his face. He thrust slowly. She was panting into his ear as she gyrated back. They were together finally, and Lois couldn’t stop her hands from grabbing and squeezing at every inch of Clark like he was the last lifeboat on the Titanic. Clark could barely keep his lips off her as he thrust, his stunning blue eyes taking her in from head to toe. She had a few new scars that he kissed, upset that she’d been hurt. But the feeling her body wrapped around his, the way she was murmuring his name and holding him, made him happy. He groaned and picked her up, carrying her to the wall. Clark pressed her into the wall, picking up speed as she let a loud moan out.

“Right there,” she secured her legs around his waist. She felt the fire that was stoked in her belly blazing now. He hit that magical spot, stroke after stroke and then suddenly she was coming. Her body clenched around his, toes and fingers curling. Clark chased after her, biting her neck gently as he finally reached his release, his hips pressed tightly to hers. They slid to the floor, Lois slumped on top of him as his release slowly dribbled out of her.

“If you left a hickey on me, Smallville….” She panted, her hair covering half her face.

“Maybe a few?” He laughed, a blush rising in his cheeks. “I love you, Lo.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> reign of the supermen made me mad horny on main for lois and clark and tbh im little disappointed with the selection on this site so this is my step to rectify that situation


End file.
